


The Morning

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [79]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Caught, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of spanking but idk if i even need to tag that?, post 5x12, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Prompt if you're still taking them! Ian and Mickey having hot ass shower sex and Mickey being rEALLY LOUd because it feels so amazing !!!! Yev knocking on the door because he thinks daddy Mickey is getting hurt and he tells him he's just fine lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon! There will be a second part to this with another prompt I have but it goes cause of how I ended this ;p hahah enjoy!! 
> 
> Title: 'The Morning' by The Weeknd cause I was listening to them when I was writing the smutyness... & it's the morning lol

Sharing a home with your boyfriend, son, ex-wife, sister, and occasionally your brother, has some downfalls. Namely not having enough alone time with said boyfriend.  
  
A couple months after Ian and Mickey broke up they got back together when Ian realized he fucked up majorly. He started taking medications and started making amends with Mickey. He didn’t take him back immediately, kinda making him work for it but that didn’t last long since he couldn’t stay away from Ian any longer, and knowing he was sick and thought it was the right thing to do when he broke up with him.  
  
  
It’s been about four years now that they’re unfortunately still in the Milkovich home, though Terry is still in jail and will stay there for at least another ten years. They’ve been saving up in the past four years so they can finally leave the south side, though they aren’t quite there yet, soon though.  
  
  
Mickey wakes up in Ian’s arms like every morning. He smiles before turning in his arms to press a kiss to his lips. Ian’s already awake so he kisses him back with a smile on his face.  
  
Ian says, “Morning, babe.”  
  
“Mornin’,” Mickey mumbles out.  
  
“Any plans today?” Ian asks Mickey. It’s Monday morning and Mickey doesn’t work on Monday’s since the Garage he now works at is closed.  
  
“Just your doctor’s appointment that I’m gonna bring you to. Oh and I think Svet wants me to go to the grocery store with Yev,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian smiles and says, “We should get up then.”  
  
“Yeah…” Mickey says though neither of them moves, loving the warmth radiating off of each other.  
  
Ian chuckles and says with a smirk playing at his lips, “C’mon let’s go take a shower,” before he moves off of the bed.  
  
They both head to the bathroom, quiet to not wake everyone just yet. Ian locks the door of the bathroom as Mickey turns the water on and waits for it to heat up before he steps inside the tub.  
  
Mickey stands under the water and hears as Ian joins him, stepping up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ian presses a kiss to Mickey’s shoulder blade as he rubs his thumb back and forth on his hipbone.  
  
Mickey pushes back into him as Ian sucks at his neck. Ian brings his hand lower and wraps it around Mickey’s cock, stroking it to full hardness. Mickey moans out in the space between them as Ian works his dick, and he continues to push his ass back into Ian’s hard dick.  
  
Ian stops and turns Mickey around to face him. He captures his lips in a searing kiss, bringing his hands to Mickey’s ass, kneading his cheeks.  
  
“Such a perfect fucking ass,” Ian moans as Mickey kisses down his jaw to his neck and sucks a mark of his own right on his collarbone. “Mmm, so good, need to get inside you.”  
  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Mickey says smirking at him.  
  
Ian smacks Mickey’s ass making him yelp not expecting it. “Switch,” He says.  
  
They move so that Ian’s standing under the water and Ian turns Mickey so he’s not facing him. “Bend over,” Ian instructs and Mickey does as he’s told.  
  
“So fucking perfect, baby,” Ian comments. He runs his hand from Mickey’s shoulder down his back to his ass, which he slaps again. He watches as it jiggles for a second and that makes Ian’s dick twitch. “Love your ass, so good for me.”  
  
Ian then circles Mickey’s rim with his index finger before he inserts it, Mickey’s ass swallowing it up. Ian moves it in and out of him before adding in another finger and scissoring him open.  
  
Mickey’s still a little loose from last night but they’re not using lube so he wants to make sure he won’t get hurt. He adds in a third finger and Mickey’s moaning shamelessly, making Ian that much more turned on, precome leaking down his cock.  
  
“Fuck, Ian, please,” Mickey moans. “Need you so bad.”  
  
“Mmm,” Ian purrs, “I like it when you beg.”  
  
Mickey pushes back onto Ian’s fingers and moans out when they crook inside of him and graze his prostate. “Please, babe,” Mickey moans out. He only ever calls Ian ‘babe’ when he really fucking wants Ian’s cock and every time it sends a shiver down Ian’s spine in the most delicious way possible.  
  
“Fuck,” Ian moans out. He pulls his fingers out and lines his dick up with Mickey. He pushes the head in and leans over Mickey’s back. He purrs into his ear, “You want me, Mick?”  
  
“So fucking badly,” Mickey moans trying to push back but Ian’s hands on his hips are stopping him. “Always want you, babe.”  
  
Ian’s eyes roll to the back of his head hearing Mickey call him ‘babe’ again. He pushes all the way inside of Mickey making them both moan out loud. “Fuck,” They breathe out before Ian starts to move.  
  
Mickey’s right there, meeting every one of Ian’s thrusts. He’s already so fucking close.  
  
“Fuck, Ian!” Mickey moans out loudly when Ian hits his prostate again. Ian continues to hit the same spot to give Mickey the pleasure he needs.  
  
Ian pulls Mickey up so he’s standing, his back pressed up against his front. Mickey grabs onto Ian’s hip with one hand and brings his other hand up to run it through Ian’s wet hair. He grabs onto it tight when Ian reaches around to wrap his big hand around his hard, neglected cock.  
  
“Shit!” Mickey yells out, completely coming undone at Ian’s touch. Ian’s right there with him coming hard into his lover as he bites down on his shoulder.  
  
When their orgasms have subsided they hear a knocking over their panting, then, “Daddy!!”  
  
“Yeah, Yev?” Mickey yells out. Ian pulls out of him and Mickey moves to look out the bath curtain so he can hear Yev better.  
  
“Are you okay?” Yev’s tiny voice yells again.  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Mickey says back.  
  
“I heard you yelling,” Yev says.  
  
Mickey curses and Ian laughs behind him. Mickey slaps him before saying to his son, “Yeah baba, I’m okay. I’ll be out in a minute, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Yev says before him and Ian are left alone again.  
  
“You’re gonna pay for that,” Mickey threatens with a smirk on his face when he looks back at Ian who’s washing his hair now like he didn’t just fuck the life out of him and his son heard basically everything.  
  
Ian rinses his hair before smirking back at Mickey and saying, “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do to me?”  
  
“Hmmm…” Mickey moans out as he runs his hands down Ian’s chest. “I might just use those toys we got on you… Gag you so you can’t scream. Tie you up so you can’t touch me,” He says as he pulls Ian’s hands off of him.  
  
Ian’s biting his bottom lip and his dick is getting involved now cause he’s very interested in this. Mickey notices so he smirks at him before pulling Ian in for a kiss, slipping his tongue in briefly before pulling off of him.  
  
“Come on, no fair,” Ian pouts.  
  
Mickey chuckles and says, “Later, now wash my back?”  
  
Ian laughs. They finish up washing each others backs and themselves before getting out, hopefully not using up all the hot water or else Mandy and Svetlana will kill them.  
  
They wrap towels around them and step out of the bathroom. They get dressed before Yev comes running in and hugging Mickey tight, making sure he’s actually okay.  
  
Mickey smiles and hugs his son back tightly.

 

The three of them leave to bring Ian to his doctors appointment then dropping him off at work before they have to go to the store.  
  
Ian unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the console to kiss Mickey on the lips. Mickey holds him by the back of the neck, rubbing his thumb over the short hairs. He says, “Don’t forget about your payback, I’ll be waiting for you at home.”  
  
Ian moans lowly, he kisses Mickey again before looking into his eyes and saying, “Can’t wait.” He pulls back and says to them both, “Love you.”  
  
“Love you,” Mickey and Yev say back.  
  
Mickey went on with his day with his son but in the back of his mind he couldn’t wait for Ian to get home tonight so he could do to him all the things he promised in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
